The invention pertains to a food processing device having a drum which is disposed on a support frame such that it slightly clears the floor. The drum has an inlet on top, an outlet slide on the bottom, and a hinged front cover. An angled transport blade having its own motor is centrally located in the front cover. The horizontal arm of the transport blade, which has a scraping edge, lies against the inner wall of the shell of the drum. A horizontal tool shaft is overhung in the drum parallel to and below the drum axis. The horizontal tool shaft carries interchangeable tools for chopping, slicing, grating, stirring, mixing, blending, emulsifying, and/or kneading. The tool shaft extends through the rear wall of the drum and is connected for rotation to a main motor which is likewise disposed on the support frame.
An embodiment of this generic type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,932. By disposing the tool shaft toward the bottom and off center, less-than-full quantities can still be processed by the tools. Thorough mixing is also achieved. The drum can hold, for example, approximately 150 liters, so that up to 100 kg of material can be processed. Since the invention pertains to a food processing device, the ease with which the machine can be cleaned takes on special significance.